


You Gotta Swing Your Hips Now!

by RainbowRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRose/pseuds/RainbowRose
Summary: I was listening to The Locomotion by Little Eva this morning, and this idea is what came of that mixed with my heart hurting from the Season 12 Finale...so yeah!





	You Gotta Swing Your Hips Now!

**Author's Note:**

> I would legitimately love if the cast of SPN made a video of them dancing to the song!

"Come on, Castiel, please~? You seem upset, and this song always helps cheer me up whenever I feel down about something." Juliet whines, giving Cas her best Puppy Dog Pout mixed with the biggest Doe Eyes she's ever given, knowing that either one, he would have been able to fight against, but when hit with both of her harshest weapons at once, and she'd have her favorite Angel sighing out a breath just as he was doing now. "Fine...though I do not understand how certain groupings of sound can change the chemical composition that most humans call emotions," Cas frowns, following Juliet into the large open area of the bunker and helping her move the furniture out of the way, "Nor do I understand how a simple change in your facial features can make my vessel's heart seem to stutter so easily." Juliet smirks, giggling softly as she kicks aside a few lore books that had fallen off one of the desks that they had moved as she turns on her wireless speaker and starts up the Little Eva song, The Locomotion, "It's called knowing your audience, Castiel...now come here, and watch how I move, then try to copy my moves, okay?"

Cas nods, moving to where Juliet leads him, pursing his lips and tilting his head as he watches the fourth human to have shown him what emotions were good for through his short existence within his latest vessel start to sway her hips as she moves her arms in a circular motion parallel to her torso and mouths along with the words. "A little bit of rhythm and a lot of soul~!" Juliet crows, laughing as she stops, moving over to stand next to the angel, "The song itself explains what to do, it's the easiest dance to learn for that fact alone!" Cas nods, moving his limbs as he had seen his human, stiffly at first before he feels his vessel's heart start to match up with the song's bass beat, smiling as she joins in while standing in front of him, "It is like an actual locomotive, the movements of one's arms being similar to the coupling rod of the train."

Juliet laughs, nodding as she takes Cas' hands in hers, spinning herself under his arm as she hums along with the saxophone solo of the song, "Exactly! And the drum kind of sounds like the thumping grind and the warning bell of the train itself...isn't it fun?!" He smiles, nodding as he looks off to the side, stilling as he notices the brothers Winchester standing in the archway coming in from the kitchen, "Hello Dean, Sam." Dean smirks, nodding in return as Sam stumbles to keep from ruining the moment of happiness that he knows Dean and himself feel Castiel is owed with everything the angel had done for them both, "Ah...don't let us interrupt the fun, Cas, we just didn't realize you could dance."

Juliet rolls her eyes, kissing Cas cheek softly before moving over to Dean, giving him the same look she gave Cas to persuade him to learn in the first place, "I felt like teaching him...wanna join Dean, pwease~?" Sam snorts, knowing that while Dean would be weak to his favorite (living) surrogate sister's begging eyes and faux pout, and Cas would be because of his being unused to how humans use each other's emotions to get what they want, he and Juliet had a silent agreement that they'd not use their powers against each other unless desperately necessary. Within moments, he's proven right, as Dean follows helplessly after the woman as she drags him over to Cas before the song restarts, calling over her shoulder, "Join in if you want to Samma-banana~!" making Dean grin at her favorite nickname for his younger brother, until Sam smacks the back of his head as he approaches, spinning Juliet around as they start dancing, not stopping until they're all out of breath, and sick of the song.


End file.
